With the emergence of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technology in the workplace, enterprises permit employees or other personnel to use their own devices for business purposes. Devices can be used to access enterprise data, such as email and corporate documents. However, prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, a company can require the employee to enroll with a management service capable of protecting enterprise data from theft, loss, and unauthorized access. Administrators of the management service can utilize the management service to oversee operation of the devices enrolled with or otherwise managed by the service.
A device can interact with a management service through an agent application. For instance, the agent application can oversee the safe installation and execution of other types of applications, such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, or other applications. Various types of applications require a license to be purchased by a person or an enterprise before the applications can be used. Additionally, an end user of a device can customize his or her device to have varying operating system configurations, appearance settings, or software applications installed on the device. When the user upgrades to a new device, such as a new smartphone, the user is required to re-customize his or her device. Additional complications arise for the management service.